Date A Live: Skies of Inception
Date A Live: Skies of Inception is a crossover fanfic written by Plt. Pao Ayo based on the Date A Live series of light novels and anime written by Koushi Tachibana and the Ace Combat series of hybrid flight simulation video games by Bandai Namco Entertainment. The fanfic takes place years ahead of the Date A Live universe and in the same timeline as the Ace Combat universe when Shido, Tohka and Origami fly into unfamiliar skies and territory with a similar-looking Tonomachi from the latter, being the hero of his nation bearing the feared title of "the Southern Cross". Summary When Shido, Tohka, and Origami enters the world of Strangereal, they bumped into unexpected twists. They were surprised to learn that the famed Gryphus One of Aurelia was similiar to Hiroto Tonomachi back at their world. And now the crisis that has hit Tenguu hard suddenly appeared in theirs as well. Now they must work together to solve Strangereal's biggest threat since Ulysses. Let the date(dogfight) begin...!! Characters Main Characters * Shido Itsuka - the main protagonist of the fanfic. After the events of Date A Live, he got a job as a commercial airline pilot. When he, Tohka and Origami were sent to Strangereal, he was assigned as Gryphus 7 under the famed Gryphus Squadron. He also adopts the callsign "Seirei", though it was rarely used. * Tohka Yatogami - codenamed , she is one of the main female protagonists in the fanfic. Before the events of the fanfic, she retained her affection for Shido and her rivalry with Origami is lowered, if not removed entirely. * Origami Tobiichi - codenamed (though began using her self-established ), she is one of the main female protagonists in the fanfic. During these events, she began cooperating alongside Shido and Tohka to help get them home when they are sent to Strangereal. Her rivalry with Tohka over Shido's affection subsided but under friendlier terms. * Nia Honjou - codenamed , she and Miku appeared in the later chapters assisting Shido and the others in the fight against the Grey Men. During that time, she holds some interest with her allies, particularly Chihaya, Tonomachi and the Spirits from that world. * Miku Izayoi - codenamed , she and Nia appeared in the later chapters assisting Shido and the others in the fight against the Grey Men. While in the other dimension, she took a liking with another Shido alongside facing her own counterpart while watching a concert. * Hiroto Tonomachi (Gryphus One) - captain of the Aurelian Air Force, Gryphus Squadron, he is one of the main male protagonists of the series. At the conclusion of the Aurelian War, he became a flight instructor for new pilots until the events of the fanfic where he returned to frontline duty. * Eugene Solano - named under the callsign "Crux", he is a radio operator for the Aurelian Air Force. He provides critical mission information during the operations. * Chihaya Itsuka - callsign "Vulcan", he is the captain of the Osean Air Defense Force, 201st Tactical Fighter Squadron, "Warowls" and the son of Shido Itsuka and Tohka Yatogami from Emmeria. He is an aspiring pilot wanting to fly for the safety of others. * Brandon Orimura - callsign "Jackhammer", he is the second member of the Warowl Squadron and Chihaya's only subordinate following the dogfight at Cape Landers. Although not yet shown at the moment, he has fascination with the news being reported in various media and would often check them out to keep up with today's events. * Victoria Isolde - codenamed , she is a Spirit from Strangereal encoundered by Shido and the group during their mission in Gracemeria. After surviving an attempted kidnapping, she became part of the team. * Erich Greyhound - the main antagonist in the fanfic. He was once an employee for Deus Ex Machina Industries before its eventual demise. Shortly after, he managed to acquire unknown technology with the potential use to travel in-between dimensions. He then got in touch with the Belkan Grey Men and became chief weapons designer, using the technology created by his former employers. * Emiya Nishigawa - the first Spirit encoundered by Shido, Tohka and Origami. She was taken in by Erich in his care and became part of his plan for revenge. * Cipher - real name Shido Itsuka and popularily called "the Demon Lord of the Round Table", he is the captain of the famed Ustio Air Force, 6th Air Division, 66th Air Force Unit, "Galm" during the Belkan War and the father of Chihaya Itsuka. After disappearing shortly following the events of Operation Point Blank, he returned alongside Pixy to fight Greyhound and the Belkan Grey Men with the other Shido in his dimension. He is usually called "buddy" by his wingman Pixy and he was recently being admired by Miku. * Larry Foulke - also known as "Solo Wing Pixy" on account of his return to base after losing his right wing in battle, he is the second pilot for the Galm Team and a veteran of the Belkan War. He first appeared in Gracemeria talking to the other Shido of his friendship with Cipher and his temporary defection to the paramilitary organization A World With No Boundaries. He eventually reunited with his former wingman to fight Greyhound and the Grey Men. Aircraft in the Fanfiction Fighter Jets *F-4E Phantom II *F-16C Fighting Falcon *F-15C Eagle *Su-27 Flanker-B *F/A-18C Hornet *F/A-18F Super Hornet *F-35C Lightning II *Rafale M *Su-35 Flanker-E *F-22A Raptor *YF-23 Black Widow II *XR-45 Cariburn *Su-47 Berkut *ADF-01 FALKEN *ADFX-02 Morgan *X-02 Wyvern Helicopters *CH-47 Chinook *H-9 Transport *C-17A Globemaster III *C-5 Galaxy Other *Fraxinus *E-767 Chapters *Chapter 1 - Skies of Inception *Chapter 2 - Ghosts of the Belkan War *Chapter 3 - Keynote *Chapter 4 - Snowbird (Part 1) *Chapter 5 - Snowbird (Part 2)